På eventyr med Rita
På eventyr med Rita is from the book of Jungledyret Hugo. Synopsis The train broke through the winter night. The stars shine on the frosty sky. The landscape was covered with snow and an ice-cold wind whistled and shrouded along the train line. Inside one of the wagons, two small animals collapsed between some big bags. They sat quite close to keeping the heat. It was the fox girl, Rita, and the jungle animal, Hugo... In this book, the jungle animal, Hugo, takes on new adventures with the fox girl, Rita. Although, Hugo sees himself as the uncrowned king among all beings, it is still not harmless to travel with him. Hugo and Rita are doing a great deal of pain before it's going well again. An imaginative tale with illustrations for children and young people about Hugo, known and loved from the movies. Characters (Any ideas about the characters of the book) * Hugo * Rita * Bibi Jensen * Gangsters * General Maximus * Carlton and Heath * Georgia Croesus * Bettina Croesus * Alf Croesus * Wilhelm Croesus * Jeeves * Zig and Zag * Al * Jeeves * Pedro * Chapters # På vej mod syden - "On The Way to the South" # Da Hugo var lille - "When Hugo was Small" # På jagt efter legekammerater - "In Search of Playmates" # Jaget igen - "Chased Again" # Hugo bliver underlig - "Hugo Becomes Strange" # Panik på palmestranden - "Panic on the Palm Beach" # Forbrydere om bord - "Criminals on Board" # Blinde passagerer - "Blind Passengers" # Kidnapperne slår til - "The Kidnappers Strikes" # Babysittere i Afrika - "Babysitters in Africa" # Rita går i nettet - "Rita Goes Into the Net" # Fanget som Kæledyr - "Caught as a Pet" # Den legesyge milliardær - "The Playful Billionaire" # Bonnies lumske plan - "Bonnie's Insidious Plan" # Milliardærernes kamp - "The Billionaires' Battle" # Generalens fanger - "General's Prisoners" # Flugten - "The Escape" # Hjemme i junglen - "Home in the Jungle" English Dub (Any ideas about the English dub from the book) Chapter 1 - On The Way to the South The train roared through the winter night. The star shined on the frosty sky. The landscape was covered with snow, and an ice-cold wind whistled and howled along the train trunk. Inside one of the freight wagons, two small animals crawled together between some big bags. They were sitting tight to keep warm. It was the fox girl, Rita, and the jungle animal, Hugo. They were on the run from the film director, Conrad Cupmann, who had caught Hugo in the jungle and flew him home for his big film studio in Denmark. Conrad would make Hugo the movie star and make a lot of money on the movie with the super-rare and super-used jungle animals. But Hugo was a wild, little animal that hated being in captivity. He wanted to decide for himself, because he was used to the free life of the jungle, where he swung in the lions with his good friends, the monkeys, Zig and Zag. They lived on fresh fruit they picked in the trees, and at night they made a nest of large leaves in a treetop where they could sleep safely without fear of ferocious predators. Hugo fled the film studio. The same with the fox cub, Rita, he jumped on a train that drove out of the big city. Out in the country, they ran off the train and settled in a lush green forest. As long as the summer lasted, they lived safely and well. But then, the winter set in with snow and cold - and what was worse: Conrad Cupmann traced them and pursued them with all his men and his biting dogs. As it all looked the worst, the two friends met a small bird family that was heading south to the warm countries where they always spent the winter. The birds told Rita and Hugo that they should jump on a train that drove south. Then they would come to the hot countries where the sun was shining, and delicious fruit growing on the trees. Rita and Hugo jumped on the train and hid themselves between the bags in the freight wagon. The bird family sat next to them. The three kids were curious about Hugo. So, such a strange animal they had never seen before: Soft, yellow fur. Small, but bushy tail. Round, boxed ears and a clumsy head with big, clear eyes and a small, black snout. The paws had small chubby fingers, and the feet had toes. The oldest bird took courage and asked Hugo what kind of animal he was. "A jungle animal," Hugo replied. "I am the world's rarest animal. Maybe I'm the only one of my kind on the whole globe. That's why humans will always catch me." "Why?" The bird asked. "Will they kill you and eat you?" “No, no! They want to lock me in a cage and make me do all the sorts of crazy things that I don't really want to do," Hugo said with a little sigh and then suddenly all tired. Then his face lit up in a smile: "But now, fortunately, we have escaped without anyone discovering us! How far to the hot countries? ” The adult birds said that it would take several days and that they should switch to another train along the way. The birds had flown the trip many times so they would probably show their way. Now the little birds began to plague Hugo. They wanted to hear everything about his life in the jungle and about the mysterious animals that live there. Just before the bird family had to move south, their parents had taken with them in the zoo, where with great amazement they had seen the strange animals from distant lands. Now they were sitting with the world's most beastly animals that came from the wildest jungle and could safely tell the wildest adventures. The adult birds tried to make the kids stop bothering, with the little ones continuing, until Hugo gave up, and began to talk about his childhood in the jungle. Chapter 2 - When Hugo was Small "When I first opened my eyes, I was alone in the world," he began. "Where were your mother and father?" The birds chuckled eagerly. "They were gone," replied Hugo. "I was told that later by old sloth. It is true that jungle animals always leave their young as soon as they were born. But first, they make a small cradle of a large leaf. Then, they hum the baby asleep, gives it a kiss, and quietly strips away when it sleeps safely. When I woke up in my little leaf cradle, I immediately sat up and looked around. The cradle stood on a thick branch in the crown of a giant tree. It was very far down to Earth, but I wasn't scared. We, jungle animals, are born brave." "Now don't sit and boast," Rita interrupted. "Well, it is true!" Hugo said, continuing: The first living creature I saw was a small, yellow bird that set looked at the branch and gazed at me curiously. I was just as curious as myself, so I crawled towards the bird. But then, it got scared and flew away. Well, that's how you move, I thought, and immediately began to bask in the arms. But my arms are not wings, so, of course, I did not release the branch. The bird sat away from me, laughing mockingly, so I tried again. But it didn't work: I didn't lift the slightest bit off the branch, though I strained, so I was just about to faint. The suddenly, I heard some loud cries and wild laughs. It rattled in the leaves, and then, a bunch of monkeys came buzzing. They swung in the lianas and jumped from tree to tree with long jumps. It looked amazingly nice. The monkeys patted and had tremendous fun. I waved to them, but they did not see me and disappeared between the trees as soon as they appeared. Suddenly I felt very alone in the big forest. I was also hungry. My stomach growled, but I didn't know how to get something to eat. I tried to chew on a leaf, but it tasted bitter so I spat it out again. Maybe the monkeys could tell me how to get food? I jumped out of the branch and grabbed a vine. I swung a little back and forth and got hold of another vine, which I climbed onto. In the beginning it was difficult, but gradually I learned to swing from vine to vine and from tree to tree like the monkeys. It was a great feeling to go through the lovely green jungle that was flowing with beautiful butterflies and parrots in radiant colors. They climbed up when I came, and I became quite proud and shouted loudly - like the monkeys. But then it suddenly went wrong: A rotten vine broke when I grabbed it. I rushed out into the empty air and ended up in the middle of the river with a huge splash. It was strange to be down below the water. I had never tried it before. A small, angry fish swam to me and asked what I was for a strange fish. When I opened my mouth to answer, just a lot of bubbles came out, and I swallowed a lot of water. Fortunately, we can swim jungle, right from the time we are born. We don't have to learn it, so I quickly bumped up to the surface and coughed and harked and spat out water. On a rock by the river bank sat a giant beef seed and laughed mockingly. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked slightly offended. "It is clear!" Said the frog and looked at me in an enormously annoying way. "All proper animals close their mouths when they swim underwater!" "The fish then swim with open mouth," I said, for I had just seen that. The frog laughed mockingly; "Fish are not decent animals. Therefore, they must stay under the water all the time," it said. I wanted to beat and kick the bullfrog, but it was bigger than me, so I tried to look really sweet and asked nicely if it would teach me to swim underwater. It looked so clever. "Of course, my boy!" Said the frog, smiling. "Look at me now! First you suck in air. Then you close your mouth and then you jump into the water! " The frog sucked in a lot of air. Then it slammed the jaws with a proper PLAPS! and jumped up in the river. I jumped over and remembered to keep my mouth shut under the water. When we finished our swim trip and climbed the river bank, my stomach began to rumble again. "Are you hungry?" The frog asked. "Yes, you can believe that," I said. "Then catch a fly," said the frog, and suddenly its long tongue swung out of its mouth and caught a fly that swirled around in the air. "All decent animals are eating flies," it said, grumbling. I caught sight of a fly and tried to catch it with my tongue. It was Almost impossible, because my tongue is not nearly as long as a nasty, sticky tongue. The frog laughed stupidly and teased me as I jumped around after the fly. Finally I got hold of it, it hummed around inside my mouth and tickled, so I was just about to break. I couldn't sink that little annoying beast so I had to spit it out again. The big, thick, smug bullfrog roared with grin and said: "Well, you are not my kid! You are absolutely impossible! Ho, ho, ho! ” I was furious and straight to the point, so I quickly hurried away before the frog saw that I had tears in my eyes. It had laughed enough of me, I thought. Inside the forest I was looking for something edible, but I didn't find anything. Suddenly I faced a very strange animal. The head was hugely long and pointed, almost as if it had a bird's eye. But it wasn't a beak. Out in the lead there was a small, round mouth. "What are you doing?" The animal asked, looking at me. I wiped the tears away and smiled as nicely as I could. "I'm trying to find something to eat," I said. "All decent animals eat termite larvae; it by everybody, ”said the animal and continued to trample. I followed and saw that the anteater - for such was it - went to a termite." "What are termites?" One of the birds asked. Hugo said that the termites are a kind of ants that make some large homes of dried clay, hiding them all day long. Only at night they arrive and find food. Chapter 3 - In Search of Playmates As I sat in the tree, I suddenly heard stone small, bright voices laughing and moaning, and spotted two little squirrels playing ball with distress. I climbed closer and asked if I could join. They looked at me with wide eyes and asked what king of animal I was. But I didnt know that, because it was aging someone had told me. "All animals then are something," said the kids. "For example, we are squirrels." "How do you know?" I asked. "Our mother has said so herself. Didn't your mother say what kind of animal you are?" "I'm brand new here in the world, so I don't know what a mom is," I said. The squirrels laughed silly, and then their mother showed up and scolded me, saying that I would eat her cubs, and I should not be allowed to. She took a nut and threw it right in the head at me, and as I lifted her arm to protect me from the next nut she threw, she became wildly fierce. "You're trying to kill me, little predator!" She grabbed the kids by the neck and threw them into their little one (?) (?) (?) Abeungen clung to a wooden rod for not being drawn into the water and eaten by the alligator. The other youngster tried to help it get stuck, but the alligator was far too strong. It just drew time to torment the poor monkey. That's how it was! I got a wild idea: I jumped down from the tree and walked towards the water. Just past the alligator. It looked amazed at me. I was really dull and slow as if I had not seen it at all. "Where are you going?" asked it. It sounded a little strange because it spoke out of the mouth to not let go of the monkey's tail. I pretended that I first discovered the alligator and responded with sad and sad voice: "I want to drown in the river. I'm all alone in the world. No one wants to play with me." I sighed deeply and hugged a tear in the eyelash. "It was sad," said the alligator cunningly. "It's no wonder fun to drown." "I'd rather drown than killing me slowly," I said, trying to look terribly unhappy. "Let me eat you instead," said the alligator, trying to smile without letting go of the abdomen's tail. "It goes much quicker than drowning, and then it's a good purpose." I pretended to think about it a bit. Then, I sighed and said: "Thank you! It's nice of you. Goodbye, evil world!" I stood in front of the alligator gab and closed my eyes - or pretended. I did not close them completely, but let a little crack open. When the alligator opened his big, smelly gab to swallow me, I ran away and climbed lightly into a tall tree. Abeungen is free and up in the tree with his brother. They immediately jumped and embraced and clapped me while they thanked me for the help and said that I was smashing brave. They were Zik and Zag. Zig was a boy and Zag was a girl. They also said sorry because they had been tacky and bored. "What's your name?" asked Zig. "I do not know," I answered. "I'm brand new here in the world - and all alone." "Not anymore," said Zag and gave me a hug. "Now we are your friends!" "You are our very best friend! If you want to?" said Zig. I would, of course, like that. Zak asked, if it was really true that I had no name. "I have always wanted to have a friend named Hugo," she said. "Do you want to name Hugo?" I really thought that sounded very good. "Hurray for our new friend: jungle animal Hugo!" shouted the monkeys, and then they jumped up and danced and sang a song that sounded the like this: Wulle wulle wap wap! Tickle tickle clap clap! Kissy kissy scratch scratch! Wulle wulle wah! Chapter 4 - Chased Again The (?). Hugo and Rita Chapter 5 - Hugo Becomes Strange The (?). The kid thought it was fun. She whistled and said: "Doing, doing, doing!" A loud scream caused them to collapse. It was the family's nanny, Bibi, who had come out on the terrace to pick up the baby. She ran down the stairs, so Rita slipped away quickly and hid under a bush. Hugo was still in the basin, so he appeared under the water and hid under a waterlily leaf when Bibi got rushing and took that soaking wet, but happy baby in her arms and ran into the house with her. Hugo gently put his head out of the water. When Bibi had disappeared into the house, he jumped up from the pool and ran over to Rita. "See what I found down in the water," he said, showing her the baby's lollipop. "Do you want a bite?" Rita looked worried about him. "You have become totally crazy! Why do you do that?" Hugo looked amazed at her. Now he looked quite normal in his eyes, but he could not remember how they had ended up in the garden. "There was such a strange sound inside my head: Ding, Dooiing, said it. But now it's happily stopped. Maybe it was washed down in the water." Hugo looked wondering around. "What are we really doing here?" Rita told him that he had fallen from the tower when he was looking for a palm beach. Hugo smelled of his coat. "Ew! I'm stinking with breath! I need a fresh swim, so I'm totally on the brand again.Where is the beach?" It did not know Rita. She had lost the orientation, while she was wandering around for the disturbed Hugo. Hugo watched a pigeon who sat and got a nap in a tall tree. "Hi! You there, fister onion sauce! You have a pretty good view, right?" The dove woke up. "Is that what you're calling?" Chapter 6 - Panic on the Palm Beach The (?). Hugo and Rita Chapter 7 - Criminals on Board The (?). Hugo and Rita (?). Bonnie (?). Chapter 8 - Blind Passengers The (?). Hugo and Rita Chapter 9 - The Kidnappers Strikes The (?). Hugo and Rita (?). Bonnie (?). Chapter 10 - Babysitters in Africa The (?). Hugo and Rita Chapter 11 - Rita Goes Into the Net The (?). Hugo and Rita (?). Chapter 12 - Caught as a Pet The (?). Hugo and Rita Chapter 13 - The Playful Billionaire The (?). Hugo and Rita Chapter 14 - Bonnie's Insidious Plan The (?). Hugo and Rita are (?). Bonnie (?). Chapter 15 - The Billionaires' Battle The (?). Hugo and Rita (?). Maximus and Alf Chapter 16 - General's Prisoners The (?). Hugo and Rita Chapter 17 - The Escape The (?). Hugo and Rita (?). Tonny (?). Chapter 18 - Home in the Jungle The (?). Hugo and Rita Trivia * På eventyr med Rita means "On adventure with Rita." Gallery Category:Book